ft_tiandifandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsushishi Mi-7 Reppu
The Mitsushishi Mi-7 Reppu is a singe-engine multirole aerospace fighter developed for the Yamatai Imperial Navy. It is one of the standard carrier-based fighters used in the Imperial Navy, still in production with with thousands having been built since 2507. In line with Imperial Navy doctrine, the Mi-7 is lightly armoured but highly manoeuvrable, adaptable and well-armed. It is primarily intended to attack in large squadrons of seven to nine fighters. Due to the Mi-7's ubiquity, numerous variants have been produced to meet the Imperial Navy's needs. Design Overview The Mi-7 is a single-engine, highly manoeuvrable, short-range, multi-role tactical fighter craft. It was designed to be a cost-effective combat "workhorse" that can perform various missions and maintain around-the-clock readiness amongst carrier groups and elsewhere. It is much smaller and lighter than predecessors to save space on carriers, but uses advanced aerodynamics and avionics to achieve enhanced manoeuvre performance. It is armed with two beam guns and has multiple locations for mounting various missiles, bombs and pods. The Mi-7 was designed to be relatively inexpensive to build and simpler to maintain than comparable fighters in similar roles. The airframe is built with titanium alloys and limited Haruhium alloy plating. Bonded aluminium honeycomb structures and graphite epoxy lamination coatings are also used, along with necessary Laser-Resistant Coating. The number of lubrication points, fuel line connections, and replaceable modules is significantly lower than predecessors, simplifying maintenance processes and combat turnaround times. Armament The Mi-7 may carry a wide variety of space-to-space missiles, air-to-ground missiles, anti-starship missiles, rockets or bombs, electronic countermeasures, navigation, targeting or weapons pods; and fuel tanks on 8 hardpoints - four under each wing. Two more internal equipment bays are available under the fuselage, typically equipped with sensor pods or fuel tanks. Standard procedure is to replace there with space-to-space missiles for short-range combat air patrol missions. Two beam guns are mounted on each wing for close-range dogfighting combat and strafing. Cockpit and controls The single pilot flies primarily by means of an armrest-mounted side-stick controller and an engine throttle with conventional manoeuvring thruster pedals. To enhance the pilot's degree of control of the craft during combat manoeuvres, various switches and function controls were moved to centralised controls upon both the controllers and the throttle. Manoeuvring and control over the craft is aided by an on-board artificial intelligence system that is capable of correcting errors and keeping the craft on a stable flight path. If needed, the AI may fly the craft itself, even capable of carrying out combat operations as a drone fighter should the pilot be incapacitated, ensuring the mission is completed or the craft is returned safely. The pilot's heads-up display is provided by an augmented reality display on the inside of the pilot's helmet, which is fully sealed. The augmented reality faceplate may be slid upwards in the event of an emergency or the need to use the naked eyes for some reason. Back-up indicators using liquid-crystal displays are also available. Aiming and targeting of weapons is also assisted by the AI. While the cockpit is environmentally sealed, it has no dedicated oxygen feed and pilots have to wear an environmentally-sealed suit connected to on-board mixed-oxygen tanks. The cockpit air is sufficient for pilots to breathe for short periods of time without their helmets in an emergency. The craft is fitted with an ejection seat, with an emergency oxygen tank inside the seat itself for six hours of air and two redundant beacons for friendly pickup. The trigger to an explosive charge is made available after five hours for pilots to kill themselves if rescue is believed to be impossible. Propulsion The Mi-7 is powered by a Mitsushishi TaRe-983 afterburning fusion thruster for propulsion. It is capable of thrust vectoring to aid manoeuvrability. It has 8 manoeuvring thrusters placed strategically around its fuselage for maximum combat manoeuvrability. Variants Mi-7Kai Reppu 2 Main article: Mitsushishi Mi-7Kai Reppu 2 The Mi-7Kai Reppu-2 is an upgraded variant of the Mi-7, equipped with heaver armour and weaponry with an emphasis on interception and anti-fighter missions. It is also known colloquially as the "Super Reppu", and has almost twice the amount of on-board weapons, with improvements to the combat systems, interior workings and avionics as well. The greatest change between the Mi-7 and the Mi-7Kai is the addition of a second seat for a weapons support officer, allowing the fighter to engage a greater amount of targets with increased efficiency. Typical deployment conventions lead to Reppu to Super Reppu squadron ratios of 3:1 on board Imperial Navy carriers. Mi-7Hi Stealth Reppu Main article: Mitsushishi Mi-7Hi Stealth Reppu The Mi-7Hi "Stealth Reppu" is the stealth fighter variant of the base Mi-7, built to reduce visibility to all forms of imaging. It utilises a combination of low-emission drives, low-draw weapons, passive sensor scramblers and matte black ablative plating capable of resisting, deflecting, and absorbing sensor readings, allowing it to slip past enemy scanners as well as visible observation. Similar technology on a much larger scale is used on the Kabekage-class stealth destroyer. Mi-7Te Recon Reppu Main article: Mitsushishi Mi-7Te Recon Reppu The Mi-7Te "Recon Reppu" is the reconnaissance, electronic warfare and early warning and control variant of the Mi-7. It is equipped with the advanced Fugaku Bugeisha-43 radar suite and electronic warfare package in addition to standard weaponry. The Mi-7Te is often used as an advance scout craft to complement the scanning systems on their home carriers as well as act as command and control links between the battlefield and the carrier, lurking close to or leading packs of allied fighters. Specifications (Mi-7Ka) General characteristics *Crew: 1 *Length: 22.5m *Wingspan: 21.8m *Height: 5.3m *Empty weight: 8,570 kg *Powerplant: 1x TaRe-983 afterburning fusion thruster Armament *Guns: 2x Type-27 Beam Guns *Hardpoints: 8x under-wing, 2x under-fuselage bays with a capacity of up to 12,540 kg of stores, including missiles, rockets, bombs, more guns, fuel tanks and more options. See also *Go-93 Shiden *Shi-47 Kyūseishu Category:Fighters Category:Yamatai Category:Yamatai Imperial Navy